


The Leader of the Bad Guys Sang

by junkyreen



Series: Force of Nature [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: [Part One of the Force of Nature series]Thomas and his sides all have Kik.It gets angsty, Anxiety gets upset, Thomas doesn't know what is going on, Logic still is clueless about emotions, Dad just wants everyone to be happy, and Prince wants to finally get his Prince(ss) and save them.What Prince did not expect was that Anxiety would need the saving. (Once again. But that is a story for another time)





	1. Chapter 1

**Thomas added anxiety,** Roman , **Logan, and Dad to the chat.**

 **Thomas** : guys

 **anxiety:**  what do you want

 **Dad:** Now Anxiety there is no need to be rude

 **Thomas:** oKAY so i was thinking about making a video with you guys

 **Logan:** What would it be about?

 **Roman:**  something Disney related??? Music??? Singing?!?!?

 **Thomas:**...

 **Thomas:** no

 **Thomas:**  I was thinking maybe we could do something educational ish

 **anxiety:**  what if we get something wrong

 **Logan:**  That's what I am here for! I will make sure everything is correct.

 **Dad:** Will it be about dogs

 **Thomas:** no

 **Thomas:** I wanted to make it inform people of the LGBTQ+ community a bit

 **Logan:** Very interesting topic. Did you know that 80% of gay and lesbian youth report severe social isolation?

 **Roman:** and we could make a note about how everyone is valid no matter what anyone says!

 **Thomas:** exactly! I want to spread some more positivity!

**_anxiety has left the chat_ **

**Roman:** what's his problem

 **Logan:** Well, there truly isn't a reason for him to be in this chat, seeing how we will be attempting to spread positivity.

_**Dad has added anxiety to the chat** _

**anxiety:** why am I here

 **Dad:** come on kiddo! You can spread positivity too!

 **Logan:** He is Anxiety, that's not what he does. If he were to be in the video, he would only taint the point of the video.

 **anxiety:** exactly.

_**anxiety has left the chat** _

**Thomas:** Well that wasn't supposed to happen

 **Roman:** I have to agree with Logic here. Hot topic wouldn't be helping with the point of the video

 **Dad:** it would have been nice to try and include him in though

 **Logan:** Most likely, that would not have worked. Anxiety does not look at the "bright" side of things.

 **Thomas:** I guess that is kinda true.

 **Logan:** Kind of*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thomas has added anxiety to the chat_ **

**Thomas:** now everyone is here this is good

 **Logan:** What will we be using this chat for now? We have made the video, there is really no need to have it. We could all simply talk to eachother face-to-face.

 **anxiety:** if you are so uninterested why do you have the app

 **Logan:** Fair enough.

 **Roman:** I do wonder why we have this chat still

 **Thomas:** to talk of course!!!

 **Dad:** can I choose the first topic

 **Logan:** We will not be talking about dogs.

 **Dad:**... how about Christmas

 **anxiety:** the interesting part of christmas is always dark.

 **Roman:** Don't ruin Christmas!

 **Logan:** He is not entirely false.

 **anxiety:** you lie to kids during christmas and they believe you. you're teaching them to be gullible.

 **Thomas:** that is enough of thst.

 **Dad:** wait what

 **Prince:** here we go...

 **Logan:** Oh, bother.

 **Dad:** what do you mEAN PEOPLE LIE TONKIDS QHERE IS THE LIE WHAT LIE WHY WOULD PEOPLE DONTGAT TO KIDS THAT'S MEAN

 **anxiety:** is no one going to break it to him

 **Thomas:** please don't

 **Roman:** for just this once be a decent person and don't say anything

 **Dad:** WHAT DO YOU MEAAN BREAK I T TOO HIM IN SO CONFUSED WHAT A HAPOEBIG G

 **Logan:** He should know by now, I am baffled.

 **Dad:** kNow whAT

 **Roman:** just let him enjoy this

 **Thomas:** if I know how does he not know...

 **Logan:** Interesting thought, really. The fact that you know and he doesn't is quite odd.

 **Dad:** WHAT DON'T I KNOW

 **Thomas:** you'll figure out one day! It's a suprise

 **Dad:** I like suprises!!!

 **Thomas:** yeah you do!

 **anxiety:** also the idea of santa breaking into peoples houses is illegal

 **Dad:** it's okay because it's Santa!! He's gonna give gifts so it is fine for him to do it

 **Logan:** So it's okay for anyone to break into your house as long as they are giving gifts?

 **Dad:** Sure!!

 **Roman:**  odd.

 **Thomas:** WeLL let's move on to a different subject

 **Roman:** Disney!

 **anxiety:** disney is dark as well

 **Roman:** Do we really have to keep this guy in the chat

 **Logan:** We could make another chat without him in it.

 **Dad:** we could do that...

 **Thomas:** true

 **anxiety:** ill do it for you guys

**_anxiety has left the chat._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thomas:** sooo

 **Thomas:** anxiety is gone and I don't know what else to do tbh

 **Logan:** There are so many things to do!

 **Dad:** I just found out how to use the emojis _SHOCKED FACE EMOJI_

 **Roman:** Oh my please do not use them constantly!

 **Dad:** You have one in your name though! Logic there are even ones that would match us!!!

 **Logan:** Emoticons are simply ways to express yourself, why don't you just type it out?

 **Dad:** Because this way it's more fun!!

**Dad:** _TIE EMOJI, GLASSES EMOJI, GRADUATION CAP EMOJI_

**Dad:** Which one do you want Logic? They all SUIT you!

 **Thomas:** did you just make a joke because of the tie emoji

 **Dad:** Yep!!

 **Logan:**  If anything, it would most likely the tie emoji.

 **Morality:** I changed my name guys!! Look at the dog!!! It's so cute!!!!!!

 **Roman:** calm down it's only an emoji

 **Thomas:** there was so many exclamation marks in that one message...

 **Logan:** I agree, you should only use one exclamation point after each exclamation point.

 **Morality:** but the dogs!!!!!

 **Logan:** Just because there are dogs it does not mean you can bend the rules of grammar.

**Morality:** _TWO DIFFERENT CRYING EMOJIS_

**Thomas:** look now he's sad

 **Logan:** I was only speaking the truth.

 **Roman:** Logaaaaannnnnn

 **Logan:** What?

 **Roman:** You made Dad sad.

 **Logan:**...

 **Thomas:** It means you apologize.

 **Logan:** I suppose I am sorry for hurting Morality's feelings even though I was speaking the truth.

 **Morality:** It's okay Logan!! I still love you!

**Roman:** _EYE EMOJI_

**Logan:** What does that eye emoticon mean? Are you looking at me?

 **Morality:** what does it mean??

 **Thomas:** Should we tell them?

 **Roman:** They'll learn eventually.

 **Thomas:** That is most likely true.

 **Morality:** I don't get it??

 **Logan:** For once, I don't either.

 **Thomas:** it's okay guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CAUSED ME LOTS OF PROBLEMS SO HAVE AN ABRIDGE VERSION YAYY

**_Morality added anxiety to the chat._ **

**anxiety:** why did you make a chat with just us in it

**Morality :**

**anxiety:** why are you sending dogs

**Morality:**

**anxiety:** what is the point of this 

 **anxiety:**...

**Morality:**

**anxiety:** that dog looks like it is ready to destroy me and I would let it

**Morality:**

**a** **nxiety:** why is that dog wearing a shirt why is it fluffy

 **a** **nxiety:** am i supposed to accept my fate with being spammed with dogs

**Morality:**

 

**anxiety:** i will take that as a yes

\-----

**_anxiety added Thomas, Roman, and Logan to the chat._ **

**anxiety:**  is morality spamming anyone else with pictures of dogs or is it just me

 **Logan:** Morality*

 **Logan:** He has not sent me any pictures of dogs, no.

 **Logan:** Also, why do you type in all lowercase letters? You also do not use any grammar, the others at least use apostrophes.

 **anxiety:** all lowercase is aesthetic to me

 **Logan:** Aestheticly pleasing*

 **Roman:** what

 **Logan:** The correct term would be aesthetically pleasing, aesthetic itself is not an adjective, it is actually a noun in the case Anxiety is using it.

 **Thomas:** the more you know


	5. Chapter 5

The one thing Anxiety decided he could do well is be annoying.

He was always bothering Thomas or any of the other sides with his worries or insults.  He didn't mean to annoy Thomas, it just kind of happened and now it wouldn't stop.

He, therefore, was blamed for the majority of problems that Thomas had.

Thomas slept in? Anxiety.  Thomas decided not to go out with his friends? Anxiety. Thomas tripped in public? Somehow, everyone would blame it in Anxiety.

Anxiety was getting tired of it, but decided to keep that bottled up.

Anxiety walked into the kitchen that they had in the mindscape, looking to just grab a box of cereal and go back into his bedroom.

Roman, of course, bumped into him as he was walking out with a box of Lucky Charms.

"Woah there, Hot Topic, where you going?"

Anxiety sighed through his nose, already bothered by the conversation, "To my bedroom, Princey, where do you think?"

"With an entire box of cereal? It hasn't even been opened yet!" Roman exclaimed.

"And your point is...?"

"My point  _is_ that is unhealthy!"

Anxiety scoffed, "Like you'd really care about  _me_ being unhealthy. Come on, I'm not stupid."

With that, Anxiety stormed out of the room, slamming his shoulder into Roman's by accident.

Anxiety could here mummbling coming from Roman and looked back to see said man rubbing his shoulder.  
Anxiety realized what he did, and millions of worries flew through his mind as he walked into his room.

He couldn't apologize, Roman would laugh and ask where the cameras are. He couldn't be nice to him either, because everyone would question if he's sick. Even if Anxiety was to actually talk to someone about his feelings, it couldn't end well.

And that, he remembered, is what made him Anxiety. He would never be able to do anything without worrying about it.

\-----

Hours later, Anxiety found himself in his bed with his computer and the cereal box half-empty. He has been mindlessly watching various conspiracy theory videos and mindlessly eating the cereal the entire time.

Anxiety heard a knock on his door, but didn't respond. He might as well stay where he is. No point in getting up to tell the person off.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm gonna open the door," chimed Morality's voice.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Anxiety changed the style of his room. He didn't  need anyone criticizing his real room, so any time someone visits him in his room he makes it look basic. A shelf with books filled in it, a nice bed with dark covers, a computer near a window, and a few drawings on the wall that he actually chose.

He quickly put away his laptop and sat up on his bed.

"Okay, Morality."

Morality, getting the okay, decided to open the door right after and hop next to Anxiety on the bed. Logic walked in behind him, which was odd. Logan never really visited Anxiety. Morality did often, though.

"So, it has come to our attention that you've been bothering Thomas lately," Logic started.

"Yeah," Morality frowned, "Can you stop doing that, kiddo? We need him to be happy for this next video and if he's anxious he won't be happy!"

Logan nodded. Anxiety looked at  them. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay," he said, standing up and opening his bedroom door to shoo them out of the room.

Once they left, he sighed and leaned on the door, snapping his fingers so the room would be back to normal.

No one really seemed to understand that he was just trying to help Thomas in the only way he knew how. Anxiety knew that everyone else understood he was anxiety and got anxious, but didnt  _really_  understand how it worked. Not even Logic. Only Anxiety could understand Anxiety.

And that was because no one bothered to befriend him. They talked, sure, but it was usually the others complaining about him. Sometimes they would just say hello and that would be that.

Anxiety flipped back into his bed, pulling his laptop back in his stomach and shoving his hand into the box of Lucky Charms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thomas has added Sir Sing A Lot, anxious mess, Morality, and Logan to the chat._ **

**Sir Sing A Lot:**  Anxiety's name is accurate lmao

 **Thomas:** you're right

 **Morality:** hahaha I get it!! Because he's anxiety!

 **Logan:** I would assume that is why his name is 'anxious mess,' yes.

 **anxious mess:** you guys woke me up how dare you

 **Sir Sing A Lot:**  How did we wake you up?

 **anxious mess:** oh i dont know maybe the constant buzzing and ringing of my phone

 **Thomas:** I can feel the sassiness coming from that text.

 **Morality:** he's probably just tired

 **anxious mess:** im always tired

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** well that makes sense

 **anxious mess:** fuck off princey

 **Morality:** LANGUAGE

 **Logan:** Actually, swearing releases certain toxins that you guys wouldn't understand the science behind. To put it in your langauge, swearing can be good for you if not done excessively.

 **anxious mess:** you know who didnt care about that at all

 **anxious mess:** me. now let me sleep in peace.

 **Thomas:** Wow.

 **Mortality:** ha would probably be nicer if he got more sleep :(

 **Logan:** Sometimes I think correcting any of you is a lost cause.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sir Sing A Lot added anxious mess to the chat_ **

**Sir Sing A Lot:** Hey Anxiety

 **anxious mess:** what do you want princey

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** just here to bother you of course!

 **anxious mess:** really

 **anxious mess:** you know im trying to sleep

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** And how was that going for you?

 **anxious mess:** okay you made your point

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** well I was really supposed to just ask you if you wanted to join us

 **anxious mess:** am i finally being invited to one of those nights were all of you hang out

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** how did you know about that?

 **anxious mess:** im not stupid

 **Sir Sing A Lot:**  well yes you're being invited

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** just don't mess this up for the love of all that is holy

 **anxious mess:** i dont. always mess things up... I'm not entirely bad.

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** let's be real, you're always screwing stuff up Anxiety.

 **anxious mess:** I'm going to pass on your offer for whatever youre doing tonight.

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** alright my chemically unbalanced romance!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sir Sing A Lot:** Hey Anxiety

 **anxious mess:** oh my God do you ever know when to leave someone alone

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I was just going to notify you that were gonna watch Black Cauldron

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** it's not too late to join us!

 **anxious mess:** you would probably find a way to ruin it for me on purpose

 **anxious mess:** in other words, im not going to join you

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** oh what a shame...

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I was REALLY looking forward to watching a movie with you

 **anxious mess:** wow i am so suprised

 **anxious mess:** now would you really leave me alone please

 **anxious mess:** for real this time

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** and what would the fun be in that

 **anxious mess:** the fun would be me not putting up with your stupid comments

 **anxious mess:** and for the 50th time i dont need updates on what youre doing

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** fine

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I bid thee farewell dear Anxiety


	9. Chapter 9

**Sir Sing A Lot:** Anxiety!!!!

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I know you don't care but guess what!!

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I helped out a really pretty girl with some of her problems and I think she likes me!

 **Sir Sing A Lot:**...

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Anxiety?

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I knew you didn't care but I was expecting a sarcastic remark or something

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** are you just not going to reply? I know you've seen these Anxiety.

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Where is that sarcastic remark I was expecting? I'm going to your room.

 **anxious mess:** wow a girl likes gou big ficking deal

 **anxious mess:** its happend before i dont ficling caer its  jappwned before and itll happen agins

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Anxiety, I'm already near your room. Are you crying on there?

 **anxious mess:** fuck off


	10. Chapter 10

Anxiety scrambled to snap his fingers, knowing Prince would be  
entering his room soon. He brought his hand back to pull his knees against his chest. He burried his face into his knees as the tears slipped down his face. He sobbed once more as he heard his door open and the soft steps from Roman. He felt Roman sit next to him as the bed creaked. Anxiety tried to stop crying, dreading Prince being able to see him in such a state.

Anxiety knew, however, that he was still there and Roman has already seen him. This made him let out another sob as the truth came crashing down on him.

Anxiety looked up with tear filled eyes, making out the red and white outfit that Prince always wore. He was pulled into Prince's embrace and, for once, he didn't mind the affectionate contact. He leaned into Prince, burrying his head into his shoulder

"Hey, it's okay Anxiety. You're gonna be okay, I promise."

He heard Roman, but he just couldn't stop crying and it was so exhausting. Anxiety hated crying and the only thing he hated more was crying in front of other people. Of course, he had to cry in front of Prince, the man that could and wouldn't hesitate to use it against him when needed.

When Anxiety finally calmed down, he moved away from Roman.

"I'm sorry, Roman."

"It's fine, everyone needs to cry at some point," Prince says, pulling Anxiety into a small but awkward hug.

Anxiety, feeling uncomfortable, tensed up but accepted the hug nonetheless. They pulled out of the hug quicker than it happened.

"I didn't mean to break down and you weren't supposed to see, though."

Roman sighed, rubbing his temples. "Anxiety, believe me when I say that it is okay. I can't possibly think any less of you than I already do."

Though this was a joke, it still hurt Anxiety. He almost flinched, as a matter of fact.

"Yeah..."

Anxiety shifted on the bed, feeling unwelcome in his own room. It was a terrible feeling, but he had felt it enough before to know how to ignore it.

Roman, not long after, left Anxiety's room. Anxiety immediately turned it back into the calming white walls and black ceiling.

He walked to his far wall, where it held up various pictures of the moon and stars.

That was this week's theme, he realized. Every week or so, he would subconsciously think of different pictures that would be out up and they would be there for a while.

One time, after an argument, pictures of Roman has been up there for a full nine days. Most of the time, however, it ended up being pictures of the stars and sunsets, which he enjoyed.

Anxiety looked through all the pictures, dropping back onto his bed. He put himself under the blankets he had and thought about the situation he had just been in with Prince.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sir Sing A Lot has added Thomas, The smart guy, Morality, and anxious mess to the chat.** _

**The smart guy:** Who changed my name?

 **Morality:** I did!!

 **The smart guy:** First of all, why? Second of all, this is technically a title so, each word should have a capital first letter.

 **Morality:** Because this fits you better!!

 **The smart guy:** How do you say that?

 **Morality:** You're smart and you wear a tie!

 **The smart guy:** d he ncjcs

 **Thomas:** what just happened

 **anxious mess:** do you want me to check on him

 **Thomas:** yes please?

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** this wasn't supposed to happen

 **Thomas:** well what was supposed to happen

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I am unsure.

 **anxious mess:** I am never leaving my room again

 **Thomas:** what happened?

 **anxious mess:** im pretty sure that i just walked into logic and morality making out

 **Thomas:** oh my

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** well then

 **anxious mess:** it was like walking in on your parents but worse

 **Thomas:** oh gOD

 **anxious mess:** next time princey can do it

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Why me??

 **anxious mess:** because there is no way i am ever checking up on either of them again

 **Thomas:** fair enough.

 **The Smart Guy:** I assure you that is not what happened.

 **anxious mess:** oh really

 **The Smart Guy:** Yes.

 **anxious mess:** well the next time you try to put something on me, you should maybe just think back...

 **The Smart Guy:** Oh no.

 **Morality:** I only tackled him to change his name!!

 **anxious mess:** last time i checked tackling didnt involve kissing someone anns running your hands through their hair

 **Thomas:** do you have pictures?

 **anxious mess:** :)

 **The Smart Guy:** Delete them please!

 **anxious mess:** :))


	12. Chapter 12

_**anxious mess added You're dead to me... and** _ **_...APRIL FOOLS_ ** _**to the chat** _

**anxious mess:** how cute your names match

... **APRIL FOOLS:** yes

 **anxious mess:** how long did it take you to figure out that one

 **You're dead to me...:** Longer than I'd like to admit

 **anxious mess:** sooo what do you have planned for today?

 **...APRIL FOOLS:**  A Lot

 **anxious mess:**  should i be watching out?

 **You're dead to me...:** Well if we told you that then it would ruin everything!

 **anxious mess:** i  swear if you get my clothes ruined i will be so angry

 **...APEIL FOOLS:** You'll just have to find out!

 **anxious mess:** im not leaving my room for the entire week

 **anxious mess:** im locking myself in from the inside

 **anxious mess:** i refuse to leave

 **You're dead to me...:** We can still get in you know

 **anxious mess:** then i will stay out of the mind for the entire week

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** We will just have to prank you when you get back!

 **anxious mess:** we had a deal

 **anxious mess:** you only get to prank me the week of April fools

 **You're dead to me...:** About that...

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** yeah we didn't shake hands so it wasn't official

 **anxious mess:** oh MY god how dare you

 **You're dead to me...:** :)

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**anxious mess added You're dead to me..., ...APRIL FOOLS, Sir Sing A Lot, The Smart Guy, Morality, and Thomas to the chat.** _

**anxious mess:** for the love of god someone help me keep the kids in control

 **Thomas:** Are they at it again?

 **You're dead to me...:** It's April Fools Day!

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** What did you expect?

 **The Smart Guy:** They dyed all my ties and NONE of them look good with my clothes!

 **Morality:** That was funny!!

 **anxious mess:** WHAT WASNT FUNNY WAS HOW THEY RUINED MY CLOTHES

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** oops?

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I think anxiety is storming into your room, Pranks.

 **Morality:** Oh no...

 **Sir Sing A Lot:**...And now He's banging on Pranks's door.

 **Thomas:** Jeez

 **The Smart Guy:** Morality, you should most likely try to calm Anxiety down.

 **Morality:** I'll be going there soon.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**anxious mess:** if i get pranked one more time today i SWEAR i will ground both Pranks and Misleading!

 **Thomas:** How do you even have the jurisdiction???

 **anxious mess:**  ... you dont need to know about that

 **You're dead to me...:** He's my dad so he can ground me... Pranks isn't his though so technically he can't...

 **Thomas:** WHAT

 **anxious mess:** when i said thomas didnt need to know i meant he didnt need to be told

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** Then again, he is kind of my older brother...

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** wait, what???

 **anxious mess:** do you realize what you have caused

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** nope!

 **Thomas:** What do you mean Missy is Anxiety's kid?

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Pranks is your brother?? How did I of all people not know this?

 **anxious mess:** i  will leave the explaining to missy and pranks

 **Thomas:** How does the kids thing work?

 **You're dead to me...:** Well when two or more sides (in our case, the 'sides' in question are Prince, Anxiety, Logic, and Morality) love eachother a lot they can potentionially have a baby... or more

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** And when they are 'born' they have the potential to become a side! Some don't end up being a side, but that's okay!

 **Thomas:** So how did the first sides apear, then?

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** In the beginning they just appeared and everything developed from there

 **Thomas:** Where have Morality and Logic been during this? Are they hiding something?

 **The Smart Guy:** Morality told me not to talk about it because we should respect Anxiety's wishes.

 **Morality:** Good.

 **Thomas:** Are you sure I can't know more?

 **You're  dead to me...:** Prince and Anxiety are my dads!

 **You're  dead to me...:** I didnt mean to hit send haha...

 **anxious mess:** this is my queue to leave bye bye hahahhaahsh

_**anxious mess has left the chat** _

**Thomas:** What

 **Morality:** PRINCE IS YOUR DAD TOO?????

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Morality, how did you not know??

 **Moralit:** I never really thought about it I guess...

_**Thomas has added anxious mess to the chat** _

**anxious mess:** oh no i  an not here for this spmeone else explain

 **anxious mess:** my name is true to me right now so I'm not doing it

 **Thomas:** I want answers.

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** Anxiety and I had a thing going on a while back. It was, let's say, eventful before we broke up.

 **You're dead to me...:** They had me after the broke up tho it's confusin g

 **Thomas:** And what about the Pranks and Anxiety being brothers thing?

 **The Smart Guy:** That would be Morality and my fault.

 **Morality:** Yep!!

 **Thomas:**...what

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** yeah, Morality and Logic are technically Anxiety and my fathers. Essentially, Anxiety and I grew up together. Except age isn't exactly a thing so...

 **Morality:** They're my kiddos!

 **anxious mess:** i didnt want this

 **Sir Sing A Lot:** I still don't get why I didn't realize Pranks and Anxiety were brothers!

 **Thomas:** This is so much to think about...


	15. Chapter 15

Anxiety curled in on himself for what felt like the thousandth time of the week. He thought about when he and Prince had Missy, how suprised they both were despite... every sign of it happening showing up at one point or another. He remembered how odd it was to Logan and Morality to see one of their sons having a child.

Pranks, in a sense, was younger than Anxiety because he was Logan and Morality's second child. So when they heard that there was a baby on the way, they got a little frustrated at Anxiety before even asking who's it was.

Anxiety still believes they're frustrated with him. He doesn't talk to them much, but that is essentially why. He mainly talks to Pranks, Misleading Compliments, and obviously Prince at times. He loves Missy with all his heart, yeah, but every time he calls Anxiety 'Dad' it makes Anxiety think about the break up.

It was really rough on Anxiety, though he can't necessarily say the same for Roman because Anxiety never left his room (unless it was for food) for three months. Prince, of course, never came to check on him. Logan and Morality, however, did. They tried, at least, but it didn't work. Anxiety wouldn't allow them in and the only person that could get in was Pranks.

Pranks had came to checked on him, knowing what had happened and how badly Anxiety would be affected.

Anxiety remembered it clearly. He was eating a little bit so he could minimize the time he spent outside his bedroom and at this time, he didn't know he had a baby on the way.

_____

Anxiety was in his room, staring at his ceiling when Pranks had come in. His room had been set to the one to show to the others since the break up.

"Anxiety?"

He turned his head slowly towards the door to look at Pranks.

"You want to talk about it?" Pranks had asked.

Anxiety shook his head. Pranks cautiously walked to the bed and sat down next to Anxiety.

"You sure, bud? I'm here for you."

"You of all people should know that I don't talk about my emotions to others," Anxiety mentioned, earning a soft chuckle from Pranks.

"I know, but that's not exactly good. Everyone is worried, you know. Even Prince. He looks like a reck, by the way. So much for looking dazzling all the time, am I right?" Pranks mentioned, trying his best to get something out of Anxiety.

"...You can talk about our dads, but please don't talk about Princey...."

Pranks could hear the fact that he was close to crying and Anxiety knew it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just thought you should know."

Pranks layed down next to Anxiety, hugging him to the best of his ability.

They stayed like that for hours in the silence.

_____

Anxiety heard a knock on his door, taking him out of his memories. He snapped his fingers and let out a soft 'come in' near the door's direction.

Prince opened the door, leaning on the door frame with a sad smile.

"You thinking about it too?"

**\------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHENEVER I USE UNDERACORES IT IS A FLASHBACK INXASE YOU COULDN'T TELL!
> 
> Also! I hope you guy realized how I put Misleading Compliments as Anxiety and Prince's kid because those need lots of creativity (Prince) and the beginning of them usually and up being dark (Anxiety). And for Pranks being Logic and Morality's kid, thats because those pranks need to be safe so it takes caring about who you do then to (Morality) and you need to know that they are safe (Logic)! Also I had no idea about that until I wrote it but yeah I still have no idea where anything is going.
> 
> I hope you all keep on thinking about what happened to Prince and Anxiety's relationship! Leave your predictions in the comments of you want!
> 
> Have a nice day pals!


	16. Chapter 16

_**anxious nightmare added Princey to the chat** _

**anxious nightmare** : i want to apologize

 **Princey:** For what?

 **anxious nightmare** : ... everything

 **Princey:** By 'everything' what do you mean?

 **anxious nightmare:** you know what i mean

 **Princey** : You don't need to apologize for that...

 **Princey** : A relationship is a two way street. It's not your fault, and if it was it would have been my fault too.

 **anxious nightmare:** I don't think so, Roman.

 **Princey** : Yes, it would be. If you're blaming yourself, you should blame me too.

 **anxious nightmare** : That's not true.

 **Princey:** Anxiety, I know what you're doing right now.

 **Princey** : I know how you work, the way you type in certain situations... like this one.

 **Princey** : You're trying to block you emotions out, and that won't make it worse go only you. Thomas will feel worse too. If you need to cry, so be it. Cry. It's natural.

 **Princey** : If you need to talk about it you have Pranks and I to talk to. I prefer you not talk to Missy about it, but if you must you can. I know we're the only ones you'll talk to.

 **Princey** : Talk to me, Anxiety. Please.

_**anxious nightmare has left the chat.** _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Princey added You're dead to me... and ...APRIL FOOLS to the chat** _

**Princey:** Listen I know you two are having fun or whatevwr because its April Fools week for you BUT

 **You're dead to me...:** What do you want us to do?

 **Princey:** I was talking to your dad and he got upset and there's no way he'll let me in his room but he lives both of you and would let either of you in and since he won't talk to me I was think either of you could try??

 **Princey:** I don't want him to hurt himself by locking himself in his room like last time

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** I'll try first, Missy can try last of we need him to.

 **You're dead to me...:** He'll probably talk to you first anyway!

 **Princey** **:** Good I didn't really want to ask Missy to anyway

 **You're dead to me...:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Princey:** it's about stuff that you didn't really need to know about so...

 **You're dead to me...:** Ohhhhhh I see.

 **Princey:** Sorry kiddo


	18. Chapter 18

**...APRIL FOOLS:** Update it didn't work

 **Princey:** damnit

 **Princey:** Okay what the heck Morality just came in and scolded me for using "bad words"

 **Princey:** how'd he know I used damnit??

 **Princey:** He just threw a pillow at my face again okay I'm. Done.

 **You're dead to me...:** So I need to check on Dad now?

 **Princey:** Unfortunately, yes.

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** Have fun buddy

 **You're dead to me...:** What should I ask him???

 **Princey:** Just tell him to talk about what is on his mind please.

 **You're dead to me...:** Okay I'll try!

 **Princey:** Thank you dear

**_...APRIL FOOLS removed You're dead to me... from the chat._ **

**...APRIL FOOLS:** I hope you realize that I'm still upset.

 **Princey:** I know. I would be if I was in your position too.

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** Don't do that again next time

 **Princey:** What do you mean next time??

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** I'm not stupid, Mr. Fanciful.

_**...APRIL FOOLS added You're dead to me... to the chat.** _


	19. Chapter 19

**You're dead to me...:** He talked

 **You're dead to me...:** He doesn't want me to tell you guys what he talked about but...

 **You're dead to me...:** He was really sad :(

 **You're dead to me...:** He said that talking about it made him feel a little bit better!!

 **Princey:** Thank you kiddo

 **You're dead to me...:** No problem Papa!

 **Princey:** I still don't get why I'm the one that has to be called papa

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** Because you're not the cool parent

 **Princey:** WhaT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT THE COOL PARENT

 **You're dead to me...:** I didn't say that??

 **Princey:** I LET HIM STAY UP LATE AND WATCH DISNEY! I WAS SUCH A GOOD PARENT I WAS COOLER THAN ANXIETY!!

 **You're dead to me...:** both OF you were good parents!! Please stop

 **Princey:** Fine I'll stop

 **...APRIL FOOLS:** Well ill just be on my way

 **You're dead to me...:** You caused this you brat


	20. Chapter 20

Anxiety quietly opened his bedroom door, peaking into the hallway. He looked down and too his right and saw what seemed to be a sleeping Prince.

Anxiety sighed, opened his door and  kneeled next to Prince. He looked at how the man had huggedvhis knees to his chest, and how his head was leaning on his knees. Anxiety brushes some of the hair out of Prince's face before trying his best to pick him up.

Anxiety was a lot weaker than he thought, because he could barely pick up Prince. He probably weighed a lot given that he is constantly training and muscle would make up the majority of weight. Anxiety stumbled a little bit before placing the man on his bed. Pulling the covers over Prince's body proved to be a struggle but nevertheless Anxiety did it for Prince. Because he cares about Prince. He has even through the break up and all that has happened after that.

As much as he hated to admit it, Anxiety was still in love with Prince. There was absolutely, positively no denying it. And Anxiety hated it because he was broken up with and it was his fault the relationship went south.

Before he broke down again, Anxiety looked away from the man on his bed, instead looking at his walls. He layed down next to Prince and scratched his own arm subconsciously. He turned over again, shutting his eyes shut tightly and willing his mind to let him sleep.

\-----

When Anxiety woke up, Prince was still sleeping. At least, that is what he thought as he opened his eyes and saw the white shirt and complementary red sash. Anxiety suddenly jolted up, realizing he had been  _cuddling_ with Prince.

He was met with a small whining noise in return "Aw, why'd you move?"

Anxiety felt his cheeks become flames as he looked down at Prince from his position. He awkwardly was twisted around when Prince pulled him back down. Anxiety, shocked, turned his head so he looked up at Prince. Prince looked down at Anxiety with a grin. Anxiety was confused on  _why_ Prince was so keen on  keeping Anxiety so close to him when they weren't together.

Prince pulled Anxiety closer, wrapping his arms around Anxiety's waist. Anxiety felt Roman kiss his forehead and that's when he completely lost it.

He shoved himself away from Prince, actually falling off the bed as a result. He couldn't handle being that close to Prince. Not after all he's done to try and get over him. He couldn't  let himself act like he was dating Roman because then he would want more. And wanting wasn't good.

Prince was acting as if they were  _together_ or even like they were close friends. (Which, by the way, they aren't anymore.)

Thoughts and doubts glee through Anxiety's mind as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Why did he ever let himself believe that the relationship would last?

Why did he let himself ruin what he had?

Why was it always him?

Why was he the problem?

Why could he never do anything right?

Anxiety thought about one question repetitively.

Why was Prince trying to cuddle with Anxiety when he was the one who ended the relationship anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this was short but tbh I wasnt entirely sure what I should have been writting for this chapter but I hope y'all are ready for some angst! Because its about to get angsty and some miscommunication and lots of sad but it will get better I promise


	21. Chapter 21

_**Daddy has added anxious mess, Perfect Prince, Logically Speaking, and Thomas to the chat.** _

**Daddy:** Hiya!!

 **Thomas:** oh god

 **Daddy:** What??

 **Thomas:** I think the internet has ruined me

 **Logically Speaking:** Morality hwat aeesr youh doing

 **Thomas:** Oh. My. God.

 **Logically Speaking:** we talked abou keeping this to outrselfs

 **Daddy:** What are you talking about??

 **Perfect** **Prince:** They're probably talking about your name.

 **Daddy:** oh. Well.

 **Dad:** Better?

 **Logically Speaking:** I think so, yes.

 **Thomas:** You broke Logic. He was broken. Oh my god.

 **Dad:** Anyway where is Anxiety?

 **Perfect Prince:** I don't know. I haven't seen him for a few days.

 **Dad:** I'm worried about him

 **Dad:** Should we talk to Missy and Pranks???

 **Not-So** **Perfect Prince:**   Please don't tell Missy, I don't want him to worry.

 **Dad:** I'll tell Pranks not to mention it.

 **Logically Speaking:** Anxiety is probably okay, no need to jump to conclusions.

 **Perfect Prince:** Yeah, about that...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Missy added anxious mess to the chat** _

**Missy** : Dad!!!

 **Missy** : Pranks and I are gonna watch some movies together!!

 **Missy** : You should join us!!

 **Missy** : we're gonna watch black cauldron! I know it's your favorite

 **Missy** : ...

 **Missy** : Daaaaaaaaaadddddddd

 **anxious mess:** im not feeling up to it sorry Missy. Maybe another time?

 **Missy** : Sure!! Ily dad!!

 **anxious mess** : love you too missy

\-----

_**Missy has added Pranks to the chat.** _

**Missy** : Anxiety said he didn't want to come to the movie night so we can get ready now!

 **Pranks** : Okay! You get the movie and room ready and I'll go get all the snacks.

 **Missy** : Okay!!

\-----

_**Pranks had added Perfect Prince, Logically Speaking, and Dad to the chat.** _

**Pranks** : Anxiety just told Missy and I off for a movie night.

 **Dad** : Isn't that normal?? He always blows us off.

 **Pranks** : Not Missy and I. He always says yes.

 **Logically Speaking:** So it is safe to say that there is something wrong with Anxiety then? With our hypothesis and now this information, it seems likely.

 **Perfect Prince:** Are we allowed to panic?

 **Pranks** : No

 **Dad** : no!!

 **Logically Speaking** : No.

 **Perfect Prince:** Damnit

 **Dad** : Language!!!


	23. Chapter 23

_**(PRINCE STARTS SWEARING FYI)** _

**_Perfect Prince has added Thomas, Logically Speaking, Dad, and Pranks to the chat._ **

**Perfect Prince:** We haven't seen Anxiety in the last five days???

 **Perfect Prince:** Is no one even remotely worried??

 **Thomas:** I haven't even been remotely anxious...

 **Thomas:** I have been a little bit concerned.

 **Dad:** Roman, what happened when you last saw him??

 **Perfect Prince:** Not important. What is important is that someone checks up on him.

 **Logically Speaking:** It's your idea, why don't you do it?

 **Perfect Prince:** Are you kidding? He'll only be upset about me. You're his dad, why don't you do it???

 **Logically Speaking:** I'm not perfect with emotions.

 **Thomas:** I could summon him and talk to him like that?

 **Perfect Prince:** I think maybe his parents should talk to him.

 **Dad:** Why do I feel like you are angry?

 **Perfect Prince:** Because I am.

 **Logically Speaking:** Why are you upset with us? What did we do?

 **Dad:** I dont understand??

 **Thomas:** Oh boy...

 **Thomas:** He has been typing since his last message this will be long.

 **Perfect Prince:** You two were such shirty father's to him. And you still don't even realize it. You were always either caught up in each other or Pranks. Never Anxiety. Do you know how badly that made him feel?? Have you ever wondered why he managed to be barely like either of you?? At ALL? No. You didn't because you didn't spend enough time with him to even bother. Good fucking job at parenting. Good job litterly breaking your kid and making him doubt himself no matter how simple of a task he was doing. He can't even leave his room without worrying about something.

 **Perfect Prince:** I still can't believe no one noticed. How could you not notice that?? Escpecially after Anxiety and I had Missy, every kid BUT HIM was like their parents. Logic should have come to the conclusion so long ago. But no you had to refuse to look at it because you didn't want to admit what a terrible job you did at the one thing you were supposed to do. You never made him feel loved. Do you know what that does to a person?

 **Perfect Prince:** So yeah, I'd say that his horrible parents should make him feel loved for once.

 **Pranks:** I'm with Prince in this one.

 **Thomas:** Oh my god.

 **Dad:** Did we really do that???

 **Logically Speaking:** We did.

 **Dad:** We actually broke him, Logan...


	24. Chapter 24

**Dad:** Is there anything we should know before a talk to Anxiety???

 **Prince:** He's felt this way since before Pranks was even born. Since he existed.

 **Dad:** I feel so bad,,

 **Prince:** I'm not saying that its okay because it's not.

 **Logically Speaking:** You're right. It's not okay. I of all people should have noticed this so many years ago. Essentially, this is my fault. I'm sorry, Morality. It makes you look bad.

 **Dad:** I should have noticed too. I'm the emotion guy.

 **Logically Speaking:** I can't exactly deny that...

 **Dad:** Ready to go talk to Anxiety?

 **Logically Speaking:** Let's go try to make this right.

 **Perfect Prince:** As angry as I am, I wish the two of you luck.  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**_(Anxiety swears)_ **

Anxiety was startled when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He hadn't talked for so long and no one had come to check on him for the past few weeks. I'm the midst of getting up, he forgot to snap his fingers before he opened his bedroom door.

When he saw Morality and even Logic looking guilty he knew somethimg was up.

"Anxiety, can we talk to you? Please?" Morality asked, looking like he was already about to cry.

Anxiety only nodded, curious as to why he was on the verge of tears.

This time Logic spoke,"Well, something lately has..  
Come to our attention. We have recently realized that, when you were younger, your father and I seemed to lack in giving you attention, thus making you feel unloved."

As soon as Logic finished his sentence, Anxiety stormed out of the room. I knew Prince told them. There was no way they came to the realization on his own.

In the mist of his anger, he probably broke Prince's door.

"How  _dare_ you!" He yelled, costs clenched and breathing heavily.

Prince, immediately, knew what Anxiety was talking about. Prince's body racked with sobs.

"I'm sorry, Anxiety!"

"They didn't need to know! If they were to thick in the skill to not realize what they were doing, then they didn't deserve to just be told what they did!" Anxiety yelled.

"I didn't mean to tell them! I got so angry with them being oblivious that I just said it!"

Anxiety stomped over to Prince and poked him in the chest as hard as he could.

"You weren't in the place to tell! You're not my boyfriend anymore and you need to fucking realize it. Just because you were in the place at one point, doesn't mean you still are!"

"I'm sorry, Anxiety! I didn't want to tell them!" Prince managed out through sobs.

"Do you really think that matters? It's too fucking late and now they know; now they're going to try to fix what they broke and they're going to learn that they  _can't_ and it will be worse than the last time," Anxiety fumed, practically a living ball of anger. He pushed Prince back and he fell into the floor.

"Anxiety, don't say that, please," Prince begged.

"Don't you get it? I'm like a vase that got smashed. Fixing it with glue won't help forever, it'll only break again. It's not worth anyone's time or money. It should get thrown out."

"Anxiety..."

Anxiety turned around to see Morality and Logic, both shocked. They probably saw the whole thing and Anxiety was just to mad to tell that they were there.

"I-" Anxiety tried to speak but he just broke down. He finally let himself cry. His knees buckled from under him as he fell tong he ground. Anxiety heard Prince come up from behind him and put his head into Anxiety's shoulder.

Anxiety couldn't see or hear very well, but he knew Logic and Morality were hugging him too. He knew Prince was crying into his shoulder (probably staining his sweatshirt but honestly that didn't matter at the moment). And he knew that Pranks and Missy came into the room because he saw Missy when he looked down and he was right there, hugging him tightly.

Anxiety smiled sadly, obviously not wanting Missy and Pranks to see him in this emotional state (Prince had actually seen him cry before, and he didnt care about Morality and Logic seeing him, really). He reminded himself to breath and not hyperventilate because being dizzy wasn't fun.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, not entirely sure who it was directed to.

He finally heard Prince talking softly in his ear, telling him it was okay as he began to stop sobbing. His tears, however, still came.

When Anxiety (and Prince, and Morality, and Missy) stopped crying, Logic and Morality asked him to talk to him in the other room. Anxiety agreed as long as Prince would talk to Missy and Pranks while they were talking.

"Anxiety, we would both like to say that-" "We're so sorry, we didn't mean to I'm so sorry, Anxiety!" Morality interrupted.

"It's-" Morality cut Anxiety off as well.

"Don't say anything yet I'm not done."

Anxiety slowly nodded, allowing Morality to speak.

"How you talked about yourself when you were telling at Prince wasn't right. We shouldn't have neglected you like that. We caused you to doubt yourself and think like that and that's terrible. I'm so, so sorry Anxiety. I know how horrible we made you feel now, and you shouldn't forgive us, and I wouldn't either. But I want you to know that we do love you so much. As much as you may believe otherwise, we regret what we did and we didn't want to do that to you. We failed as parents, you didn't fail as a son. I love you, Anxiety," Morality finished.

Anxiety was shocked to say the least, he could tell Morality wasn't lying, and Logic was shaking his head a lot during that speach. There was a way that it was faked, right? Anxiety looked Morality in the eyes, just to make sure it was sincere. Moralit was already about to cry again.

Anxiety stood there for a long minute, thinking about what Morality said. Morality was definately being true, but he couldn't really tell about Logic. He would just have to be more cautious with him.

"I believe you, Morality," Anxiety informed, giving the teeniest bit of a smile.

Morality, however had possibly the biggest grin Anxiety had ever seen. He rushed forward and hugged Anxiety tightly, almost knocking Anxiety over.

Awkwardly, Anxiety hugged Morality back and rubbed the man's back as he started to cry.

Morality let go of Anxiety and stood next to Logic again, holding his hand and kissing him slightly.

"So, about you missing for five  days..."

Anxiety groaned internally as Logic mentioned this, really not wanting to talk about it.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Anxiety has added Sanders to the chat.** _

**Anxiety:** Heya Thomas

 **Anxiety:** i know ive been absent for a while and it was probably great and all but im gonna be back

 **Sanders:** It was actually really odd for you not to be there.

 **Sanders:** At first it was alright but as it went on it just felt too different

 **Anxiety:** you dont need to lie i know it was nice

 **Anxiety:** i was just going through some stuff and im going to be back now that everything is sorta cleared up.

 **Sanders:** Ah

 **Sanders:** You feel better then?

 **Anxiety:** yeah

 **Sanders:** Are you down to make a video soon?

 **Anxiety:** sure it wouldnt hurt

 **Sanders** : Nice! I'm planning a video now. 


	27. Chapter 27

**_Anxiety has added_**   ** _MISSY and Perfect Prince to the chat._**

 **Anxiety:** so i was thinking

 **Anxiety** : we should probably do a thing together

 **Perfect Prince:** What do you mean?

 **Anxiety:** you know

 **Anxiety:** as a family?

 **MISSY:**  As a family?!?

 **Anxiety:** i was hoping so

 **Perfect Prince:** That'd be... nice.

 **MISSY:** Ooooh can we watch movies?

 **Anxiety:** ill make a fort for us

 **Perfect Prince:** I shall get us snacks!

 **MISSY:** I'll get the movies!!

 **Anxiety:** i already am setting up the fort in my room of thats okay?

 **MISSY:** I'll be there soon

 **Perfect Prince:** I will too!  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**_Anxiety has added Perfect Prince to the chat._ **

**Anxiety:** heyo princey

 **Perfect Prince:** Why aren't you just talking to me??

 **Anxiety:** Missy is asleep you idiot

 **Perfect Prince:** Ah. I see.

 **Anxiety:** im getting tired too and i wanted to ask you to change the movie

 **Perfect Prince:** Fine.

 **Anxiety:** thanks

 **Perfect Prince:** You do realize we need to talk soon?

 **Anxiety:** can it wait

 **Anxiety:** my emotional state is at an all time low right now

 **Perfect Prince:** Soon though?

 **Anxiety:** soon.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Mor added Logan, Perfect Prince, Anx, Sanders, MISSY, and PRANKS to the chat.** _

**Mor :** guess what I have!!

 **Logan:** What do you have?

 **Mor :** Pictures!!

 **Sanders:** of what?

 **Mor:** Anxiety, Prince, and Missy!

 **Anx:** Oh lord

 **Perfect Prince:** When did you get these?

 **Mor:** Should I send them??

 **Anx:** no

 **Thomas :** YES

 **PRANKS:** Do it

 **Logan:** Sure.

 **Mor:** [INSERT PICTURE OF MISSY ON TOP OF ANXIETY AND PRINCE HOLDING THEM WITH HIS HEAD ON ANXIETY'S SHOULDER  (I can't draw y'all are out of luck here)]

 **Anx:** I audibly groaned

 **Sanders:** adorable. Pure.

 **PRANKS:** BLACKMAIL

 **Anx:** SCREW OFF PRANKS

 **Mor:** BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER

 **MISSY:** I think that picture is great I'm putting it in my room.

 **Perfect Prince:** Me too Missy!

 **Anx:** WHY ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS

 **Logan:** It is sort of adorable, if my input matters.

 **Anx:** im going to SCREAM

 **Anx:** WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME

 **Mor:** I did it because I love you!!

 **Anx:**...

 **Logan:** You know that if you don't say it back, your father will be upset, Anxiety.

 **Anx:**... i love you too dad

 **Sanders:** ADORABLE. PURE. I LOVE.


	30. Chapter 30

Three knocks. Then two. Then one. This was repeated twice before Anxiety dragged himself out of bed to answer his door. He snapped his fingers. He knew it was Prince; They had come up with that knock for each other a while back.

"What do you want, Princey?" Anxiety asked glumly as he opened his door.

Prince pushed the door open more and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, yeah, just come right in."

Roman cleared his throat and began to speak. "We need to talk."

"Now?" Anxiety groaned. He hated talking. It always was bad on his part, just because he didn't like to share. He preferred to just sit down and think about it himself.

"Yes, now. We've put this off for years and it's about time we stop looking past it and pretending it isn't there," Prince replied.

"Why did you break up with me?" Anxiety blurted, only for his eyes to widen and his hands to cover his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. You don't need to answer that I've just thought about all the posibilities one-hundred times over and just reall wanted closer-"

"No, it's fine. You want an explanation, I get that. You deserve one too.

"I guess it was the lack of communication, as stupid as that sounds. You never told me how you felt, and in the rate times you did it seemed like you were holding back something. Like you were lying to me. Over time, I assume I got angry and just... snapped. You know what happened that day, you saw how... angry I had gotten."

Internally, Anxiety scoffed. Angry was not the word to describe Prince on the day they broke up. He was far more than angry.

"Yes, I realize that," Anxiety commented.

"I still hate myself for that day, I hope you realize that. I really regret it. All of it. Breaking up with you certainly wasn't the worst, but it was terrible. Especially in the way I told it to you. I can't even get you're crying face out of my head and I feel even more guilty ever time I see it."

Anxiety cringed at the mention of him crying. He hated crying, let alone crying in front of other people.

"It was my fault we broke up anyway, you shouldn't feel bad. I should."

Anxiety watched as Prince's eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"Are you blaming yourself?

Anxiety looked at Prince weirdly. "It's kind of what I do?"

"I broke up with you, it wasn't the other way around! I could have pushed you to talk more and it could have been better! It was my fault!" Prince declared, practically shouting.

Anxiety out his hands in his pocket and sighed. "If I had talked to you more, you wouldn't have needed to push me and we would still be together. It is my fault that you felt the news to break up with me, obviously."

Prince had a glint in his eye that Anxiety knew only meant trouble.

"If I was more patient with you it wouldn't have happened!"

"If I actually talked about my emotions you wouldn't have needed to be so patient!"

"Okay, we both know that neither of us will be forgiving ourselves so why don't  we just come to a compromise and say it was both of our faults?" Prince suggested.

Anxiety reluctantly nodded, saying no more on the subject.

Prince, out of no where, let out a loud laugh that startled Anxiety and caused him to jump.

"What?"

Prince laughed again before talking, "I still can't believe I broke up with you even though I was so madly in love with you. It makes no sense, looking back at it now. Why would I break up with someone that I loved so dearly?"

 _Loved. Was._ Past tense.

That hurt Anxiety more than he would like to admit. He almost visibly flinched when he heard those words. But Prince said he was still in love with Anxiety? That wasn't something he could exactly ignore.

"You... were still in love with me?"

"Yeah. Complete infatuation. I was so utterly in love with you I was oblivious to everything else, really. I think that's why I never expected to have Missy."

Anxiety breathed in deeply. Talking about Missy hurt him still. It was such an odd experience to just have a kid, and the fact that the kid was Prince's was so much worse. It meant he couldn't just ignore Prince all he wanted because they had a kid together and that meant they were forever bonded, no matter what happened.

"When did you stop loving me, then?" Anxiety asked.

Prince looked shocked. Too shocked for Anxiety's liking.

"What do you mean 'stop loving you'?"

Anxiety pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at having to explain himself. It was a simple enough question, wasn't it?

"I mean that you used past tense. Was. Loved. You know how the English language works, right?"

Prince made an 'oh' sound and nodded, showing that he now understood the question.

"My bad, then. I never really... stopped loving you. I'm still madly in love. What about you? How do you... feel about me?"

Anxiety almost passed out in shock, he was sure of it. Prince still in love with him? This has to be fake. Another one of his dreams (which turned into nightmares when he realized that they weren't real) again. He hated this. He hated his mind lying to him and making him think that he was actually cared for again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anxiety asked, as he always did in his dreams. This was the part he knew so well, the part where Prince would start laughing at him and pointing out his flaws. Pointing out how he actually believed that Prince would ever make the mistake of loving him again.

"How do you feel about me?" Prince asked again and Anxiety shook his head.

"Before that."

"I'm still in love with you?" Prince asked.

Anxiety nodded. "You still love me? Are you sure?" Anxiety questioned.

Prince only nodded before asking Anxiety how he felt once again.

"I've been in love with you since we met," Anxiety admitted softly, barely loud enough for Prince to hear. He was still scared it was going to end up being another nightmare.

Anxiety watched as Prince's eyes out up with pure joy. Anxiety couldn't see anything else in the other man's eyes. Just joy.

"You still love me?" Prince squealed.

"Yes," Anxiety confirmed.

Prince moved forward and picked Anxiety up, much to said man's discomfort. He was spun around in Prince arms as the other man was filled with giggles.

"Put me down!" Anxiety yelled.

Prince complied and set him down. Anxiety fixed himself up before looking back at Roman.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry but, I just, after all I did to you, you still love me? I'm overjoyed. I love you so much, Anxiety. I can't really express it, if I'm honest. You really love me?" Prince asked for reassurance.

Anxiety rolled his eyes. "Yes, I really love you. Is this a dream?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I've had dreams like this and they all went south," Anxiety explained. "I really do love you. Even if you're a clueless moron."

"I'm going to ignore that because I don't want to screw us up this time," Prince said.

"What do you mean screw us up?"

"If you'd allow me I would like to possibly be your boyfriend again?" Prince asked, stepping closer to Anxiety so they were almost touching, but somehow it didn't make Anxiety uncomfortable.

Anxiety was taken aback. Really? Getting back together?

"I... are you sure you want this, Prince? This is sort of a," Anxiety's breath hitched. "Really big deal. I don't want you to regret something like this so soon. Are you sure you don't want to think about this first?"

"I want you, Anxiety. I'm so sure. More sure than the first time I asked you to date me."

With that, Anxiety fisted Prince's short in his hands and pulled him closer so their lips were almost touching.

"If you want this, than so do I," Anxiety whispered.

Then they kissed like their life depended on it. It was a long kiss, filled with the expression of how much theu missed each othwr and how much they desperately wanted this again.

When they pulled apart, Prince dragged Anxiety on to the bed. With Prince on top of him, Anxiety couldn't go anywhere. But that was okay with him as long as they could kiss.

As far as Anxiety thought, they were going to kiss lovingly all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms. That was until Pranks walked in on them.

"Hey, Anx, Missy wanted to- Oh my God."

Prince jumped off of Anxiety and Anxiety felt his cheeks become red.

"You two... oh my god. You're-"

"Yes we're back together. Get out of my room. Now." Anxiety demanded before pulling Prince back over to him.

Instead of making out, Anxiety only nodded Prince one more time. Then he put his head into the crook of Prince's neck and cuddled with him because he didn't want to risk being walked in on again.

Without talking, they both decided it would be best for them to just go to sleep instead of anything else.

That was okay with Anxiety because he really couldn't survive his dad's, or worse, his son seeing them together.

They talked for a while as Prince slowly drifted off to sleep. Anxiety, however, couldn't because of his fear of waking up and Prince being gone. So he stayed up the entire night thinking.

"I love you, Princey." Anxiety mumbled into the sleeping man's shoulder, finally getting sleepy at five A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the angst train's final stop. You're welcome.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Anxiety added PRANKS to the chat._ **

**Anxiety:** AAAAAA

 **PRANKS:** What happened?

 **Anxiety:** im gay

 **PRANKS:** Yes we established this when I walked in on you and Prince

 **Anxiety:** but im with him again??

 **PRANKS:** do I need to talk to him?

 **Anxiety:** no

 **PRANKS:** Are you sure

 **Anxiety:** yes

 **Anxiety:** im just worried about screwing up again

 **PRANKS:** It was his fault too Anx

 **Anxiety:** but i started it by closing myself off

 **PRANKS:** He could have done more

 **Anxiety:** he only did what i asked

 **Anxiety:** he was trying to do what i wanted until  he couldnt deal with me anymore

 **Anxiety:** therefore my fault

 **PRANKS:** I'm not going to fight you on this but I haven't changed my mind.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Anxiety has added Perfect Prince to the chat.** _

**Anxiety:** are we gonna tell the others about us or no

 **Perfect Prince:** What do you want to do?

 **Anxiety:** im an anxious mess you cant put this decision on me

 **Perfect Prince:** Well I always think it is better to tell people before they find out on their own

 **Anxiety:** makes sense

 **Anxiety:** itd probably be worse for them to find out separately

 **Anxiety:** especially missy

 **Perfect Prince:** Oh lord you're right

 **Perfect Prince:** We need to talk him first

 **Anxiety:** how do we tell him

 **Anxiety:** "hey your father and i broke up before you were born and it was a mess, but now were back together and were forgetting about how terrible conditions we both were in after our previous break up"

 **Perfect Prince:** How about we just sit him down and tell him that we are together and leave the rest for him to find out later.

 **Anxiety:** hes going to find out eventually

 **Perfect Prince:** We both want to delay him from finding out

 **Perfect Prince:** Let's tell him the good news now, and in a few months explain the rest.

 **Anxiety:** fine


	33. Chapter 33

_**Anxiety has added Perfect Prince and Compliments to the chat.** _

**Anxiety:** your dad and i have something to tell you

 **Compliments:** What about?

 **Perfect Prince:** And /someone/ decided that we couldn't tell you in person.

 **Anxiety:** listen here did you want me to back out

 **Perfect Prince:** I could have done the talking!

 **Anxiwty:** im practically about to back out now if we dont do it in about five seconds

 **Compliments:** Then talk?

 **Perfect Prince:** Anxiety would you like to start?

 **Anxiety:** well roman and i had a conversation

 **Perfect Prince:** Yes we talked about what?

 **Anxiety:** our feelings

 **Perfect Prince:** And we came to the conclusion that?

 **Anxiety:** prince youre making this harder than needed

 **Perfect Prince:** Are you kidding I'm trying to help!

 **Anxiety:** how about you shut the fuck up

 **Compliments:** Dad stop swearing!

 **Anxiety:** fine

 **Anxiety:** long story short prince and i are back together

 **Compliments:** WHAT

 **Compliments:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER

 **Perfect Prince:** It means we are dating again!

 **Compliments:** Who knows?

 **Anxiety:** you and pranks

 **Compliments:** does that mean i have to watch you kissing

 **Perfect Prince:** PDA makes An uncomfortable so there won't be much of that.

 **Compliments:** Thank God.

 **Anxiety:** im gonna go lie in bed and think about conspiracy theories

 **Compliments:** I'm going to talk to Pranks about this!

 **Anxiety:** Don't let thomas logan or morality know

 **Perfect Prince:** Please !

 **Compliments:** We won't!!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Perfect Prince has added Compliments, Anxiety, and Prankster to the chat.** _

**Perfect Prince:** So Anxiety and I have yet to tell Morality, Logic, and Thomas.

 **Perfect Prince:** We were hoping the two of you could be there for moral support?

 **Prankster:** I'll be there!

 **Compliments:** Me too!!

 **An** **xiety:**  do we really need to tell them already

 **Perfect Prince:** Yes.

 **Anxiety:** cant we just like not

 **Prankster:** Our parents deserve to know!

 **Anxiety:** do they really

 **Anxiety:** i think we should avoid making a big deal about it and just bring it up out of no where

 **Perfect Prince:** No! We must sit them down and tell them.

 **Anxiety:** i hate this

 **Prankster:** that's why you just stay single

 **Anxiety:** theres no one for you to date anyway

 **Prankster:** Good.

 **Compliments:** I just like pranks in an extremely friendship way??? Like he's the coolest uncle I love him

 **Anxiety:** hes also your only uncle

 **Perfect Prince:** aww

 **Prankster:** heck yeah I'm the coolest uncle

 **Compliments:** hes so close to my mythical age that doesn't exist so it's more like an actual friendship than the fact that we're related

 **Anxiety:** true

 **Perfect Prince:** I never thought about that

 **Anxiety:** well of course you wouldnt all you think about is saving people and creativity and all that muck

 **Prankster:** How are you two dating all you do is insult each other

 **Compliments:** Honestly tho

 **Anxiety:** it works for me

 **Perfect Prince:** Anxiety insults me to say that loves me.

 **Anxiety:** thats what you think  
  



	35. Chapter 35

Anxiety fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater as he and Prince walked into the living room. Though Thomas had not summoned them, they were there anyway. Thomas had gone out to do something and waiting for him to come back was making Anxiety want to back out more and more.

"Can't we just go back and forget about this?" Anxiety asked Prince once again.

"For the last time, Anxiety, no! We need to get it out of the way and tell them," Prince responded, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm messaging Pranks, Missy, Logan, and Morality to come here so we can get started as soon as Thomas gets back."

"And we're sure Missy and Pranks can come?"

"They said that they can even if it's more complicated for them, they haven't been out for a while so they should be able to. They said to tell them when Thomas gets home before they do, though," Prince responded, at this point putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Ah. Are Morality and Logic coming now?"

"Yes, they said they'd be here in a few minutes," Prince said.

Anxiety nodded and bit his lip to stop from asking any other questions because he knew it would be annoying by now. He watched his leg bounce up and down and tried his best to take his mind off of the situation at hand.

He looked up when he saw Prince hold his knee down.

"What?" He questioned.

"Anx, you have to stop thinking about it. They were accepting before and they'll be accepting now," Prince said softly.

Anxiety nodded. "What if-"

"No."

"But-"

" _No."_

Anxiety sighed and fidgited with his hands. He only looked up when he heard Logic ask if Morality was okay.

"I'm fine, I just fell, Logan," Morality laughed, standing up.

Anxiety looked at them oddly- they had appeared in the opposite places, which has never happened before. Morality probably expected a wall to be behind him, but instead there was nothing. Anxiety shuffled a laugh and covered his face with his mind.

"So, Roman, why did you want us here?" Logic asked, adjusting his own glasses and walking towards the couch that the two were currently sitting at.

"Well, we must wait until Thomas gets here!" Prince exclaimed, way more excited than needed.

"Aren't Missy and Pranks going to be coming?" Morality asked.

"Yes, but they need to wait for Thomas to get here because they can't control where they show up and they didn't want to follow Thomas around until he came home," Anxiety explained.

Morality nodded and started to whistle as they waited.

Thomas arrived not to long later, which caused Prince to jump up. Anxiety has no idea how he was so excited for this. He just wanted to say it without making a big deal so he could go back into his room and do something else that was worth his time.

"So I just messaged Pranks and Missy so they should be here any minute now!" Prince said, then proceded to sit everyone down on the sofa. He pulled Anxiety up (After a fight from Anxiety- he did not want to stand up.) just as Missy and Pranks appeared behind him.  He knocked into Pranks and the two fell over, causing Pranks to laugh. Prince groaned and got off of Pranks, adjusting his outfit. Anxiety smiled slightly and walked over to help Pranks up (who was  _still_ laughing).

When everyone calmed down, Missy stood next to Anxiety and Pranks stood next to Prince. Prince looked to Anxiety, who stood nwxt to him, and smiled.

"As you all know, I asked you to come together to talk about something." Prince looked at Logic, "And you may or may not already know what it is, but nevertheless I wanted to tell you all at once."

"Princey, just get on with it. You're taking too long," Anxiety muttered, now scratching his arm.

Prince looked at him and took his hand so Anxiety couldn't scratch himself.

"Anxiety and I are dating once again."

Morality was the first to react, which consisted of squeals but also warnings directed to Prince.

Thomas didn't not overreact, he only congratulated them and hugged the two of them, saying how happy he was to see them together again.

Logic, on the other hand, only expressed how he saw the signs and how obvious it was. But when Morality elbowed him, he said he was happy if Anxiety was happy because that was what mattered to him.

They continued to talk and eventually decided to have a movie night as one big family while Pranks and Missy were there. And it was fun for everyone.

Except Anxiety who still felt the aftermath of the anxiousness he was feeling before throughout the movie. He was shaking the entire time, even when Prince tried to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters and I'm not sure how many yet but I'm thinking that I will end of on chapter 50-ish and start a new book! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Perfect Prince added Missy, Logan, Morality, and Pranks to the chat._ **

**Logan:** Morality, did you change my name again?

 **Morality:** Maybe

 **Pranks:** Speaking of names Prince are you going to change your name?

 **Perfect Prince:** No I'm enjoying this one  
     
 **Perfect Prince:** ANYWAY I want to do a thing for Anxiety and I'm going to need your help

 **Morality:** What are you going to do???

 **Perfect Prince:** I plan to get him a promise ring (I'm NOT proposing that would be stupid at this time)

 **Logan:** Well, what else do you plan on doing?

 **Perfect Prince:** I haven't decided if we should go to a movie and dinner or if I should take him out to a park

 **Missy:** ew romantic stuff

 **Pranks:** same

 **Perfect Prince:** listen I know him the best here and if any of you know anything about him then you'll know he'll need reassurance and I'm trying to give him that

 **Logan** : He's not wrong, actually.

 **Morality:** When would you give him the ring in each setting??

 **Perfect Prince:** Well for the movie and dinner I'd like to do it in the walk home so it's not in a too public setting. For the park I'd probably do it wherever it is the least crowded, really.

 **Logan:** Good thought. Anxiety wouldn't be comfortable of there are many people around to witness it.

 **Morality:** How would you know that I thought emotions were my job

 **Logan:** Yes, but Anxiety is litterly anxiety. He is the embodiement of tears and nerves and all that. It doesn't take an idiot to know that he's be uncomfortable with so many people around.

 **Missy:** He's right gramps

 **Pranks:** ew don't ever call him that again

 **Missy:** ugh I'm not never again

 **Perfect Prince:** call him like Pops or something that was too weird

 **Morality:** What will he call Logan?

 **Logan:** He can call me either Logic or Logan, I don't care.

 **Perfect Prince:** ANYWAY back to my plan.

 **Perfect Prince:** someone needs to help me figure out his ring size and I'm thinking Logan could do that.

 **Logan:** Why me?

 **Perfect Prince:** Because you could just say you're gettin g a ring for Morality and want to make sure you got the right size before you gave it to him

 **Logan:** In theory, don't we all have the same ring size?

 **Perfect Prince:** There is no harm in being sure!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Missy has added anxious and Pranks to the chat.** _

**Missy:** Let's play a game of would you rather!

 **Missy:** I'll go first!

 **Missy:** would you rather be in a place with few people or a place with lots of people

 **anxious:** whats lots of people

 **Missy:** like a movie theater! Around as many people that would be there.

 **Pranks:** Lots of people.

 **anxious:** not sure a movie theater isnt bad but i also dont like being around a lot of people

 **Pranks:** I'll go next!

 **Pranks:** would you rather enjoy a date at a park or see a movie and dinner?

 **anxious:** park definately

 **Missy:** movie and dinner!!!

 **anxious:** how are you my kid

 **Missy:** bc you and Prince made me don't be stupid

 **Missy:** ANYWAY your turn!

 **anxious:** would you rather not play this game and stay in your room or play this game and have to be in public while you do it

 **Missy:** if you didn't want to play you could have said so!

 **anxious:** i dont want to play this game

 **Pranks:** okay bye Anxiety!


	38. Chapter 38

_**Missy has added Pranks, Morality, Perfect Prince, and Logan to the chat.** _

**Missy:** We did our research

 **Pranks:** He definately will enjoy the park more

 **Perfect Prince:** Okay thank you!

 **Logan:** Do I have to do the ring thing now?

 **Perfect Prince:** Please do!

 **Logan:** I'll be in my way, then.

\-----

_**Logan has added anxious to the chat.** _

**Logan:** I need your asistance.

 **anxious:** with what

 **Logan:** I'm proposing to your father and need to make sure I get the ring size right. I have a theory but I need you to help me test it.

 **anxious:** pretty much you want to know if we all have the same ring size

 **Logan:** Correct.

 **anxious:** and you and dad are going to finally get married

 **Logan:** Correct.

 **anxious:**... ill help

 **Logan:** Brilliant!

 **Logan:** Thank you, Anxiety.

 **anxious:** its no problem

 **anxious:** it was about time you two got married anyway

 **Logan:** Listen, you know I'm not the best with emotions and I'm aware of his horrible of a father I've been to you. I know you still don't trust me, but you trust Morality.

 **Logan:** I wanted to apologize on my own to you, Anxiety. I should have been a better father and I should have seen what I was doing to you and I feel... terrible that I didn't realize until it was too late. You're not a bad person, Anxiety. I hate to say it, but I like how you developed as a person even if it happened in such a terrible way.

 **anxious:**... wow

 **Logan:** Does that make sense?

 **anxious:** i think i understood

 **anxious:** i think youre being sincere

 **Logan:** I am. I promise you.

 **anxious:** i think I can forgive you.

 **Logan:** Thank you, Anxiety.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Logan has added Perfect Prince, Missy, Morality, and Pranks to the chat._ **

**Logan:** My theory was correct.

 **Perfect Prince:** You got the ring size?

 **Logan:** Yes.

 **Logan:** His ring size is the same as yours.

 **Perfect Prince:** Thank you so much!

 **Morality:** I can't wait!!

 **Morality:** You two are so cute!!!

 **Missy:** I'm really happy that my dads are back together I don't think anyone realizes

 **Pranks:** Anxiety is gonna love this!

 **Perfect Prince:** That's what I'm hoping.


	40. Chapter 40

Anxiety tapped his fingers on his desk as he browsed Tumblr. He was simply enjoying his day looking through Thomas's tumblr tag when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Anxiety called out, shutting his laptop screen.

The door was opened as Roman said, "It's your lovely Prince!"

Anxiety rolled his eyes and spun to see Prince, who had stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Is this... what your room usually looks like?" Prince asked, taking in the very of the dark furniture and light colored walls.

"I, uh, no. I usually don't show off this room. This is my real room, I put on the other one for show," Anxiety explained, already worried about Prince's thoughts.

"It's so... different."

Anxiety shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yeah, that was the point."

"What's this?" Prince asked, walking to the pictures that hung on the wall.

Anxiety stood up and followed Prince, looking at the pictures with him. They hadn't changed.

"Oh, those are just pictures. They change every few weeks, usually. The theme has been us since we, uh, started dating again," Anxiety said, his cheeks tinting red at the thought of it.

Some of the pictures had been from when they first started dating. Anxiety could point those out (Prince's head in Anxiety's lap, the two of them on a date, Prince and Anxiety hugging, and both of them kissing passionately.)

"How does it work?" Prince's curious eyes left the pictures for a second to glance at Anxiety.

"That, I am not sure about. I just know it'll change eventually. I think some of these are different pictures, actually. Definately not all of them are."

Prince picked up one that was just him smiling and Anxiety looking at him. This one was obviously a newer picture and Anxiety was sure Prince knew it.

"That's so... amazing. I love it. I wish I could make my room like this," Prince commented, now giving his full attention to Anxiety.

"You can't? But you're practically Thomas's imagination?"

"I guess you can do it because you're the anxious trait. You wish you could change other things but this is the only thing you actually can do something about," Prince reasoned.

Anxiety shrugged. "So what did you really come in here for?"

"Oh, yes! I wanted to known if you would enjoy a date with me?"

Anxiety snorted and smirked. "I don't know if I will enjoy it, but I'll give it a shot."

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy it! Now get dressed so we can get started." Prince demanded, pushing Anxiety to his closet.

"What do you want me to change into? The same clothes? I don't have anything different," Anxiety complained, already grabbing a black shirt and a pair of black pants.

Prince just tapped his foot to show that he wanted Anxiety to hurry up.

Anxiety traveled to the bathroom before taking his shirt off. When his shirt was off succesfully, he tried his best ignore his body in the mirror. It was hard not to see the red stretch marks on his stomach. He hated those, but he put his new shirt on and switched his pants without much hesitation.

When he left the bathroom, he saw Prince was still looking at the pictures. He awkwardly stood there for a bit before alerting Roman of his presence.

"I really like these pictures, Anxiety. They're all really nice," Prince commented, walking over to Anxiety and taking his hand.

"Thanks. It's how my room originally was, ever since I was 'little.'"

Prince chuckled and brought Anxiety out of the room.

"Well, for our magnificent date, we will be going to go out to a place that will be a surprise for you. Then, we'll come home and watch some movies if you're up to it," Prince explained, already sounding excited.

Anxiety rose his eyebrow. "It's a secret, an I going to be blindfolded the entire way?"

Prince smiled. "Nice idea!" He complimented, "Logan! Can I borrow one of your ties?"

Prince asked and immediately, while grumbling, Logic was near them with a tie in hand.

"Alright, Anxiety. It is time for our adventure to begin!" Prince exclaimed as Anxiety slowly lost his sight because of Logan's tie.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Morality has added Perfect Prince to the chat.** _

**Morality:** How is the date going??  
  
 **Perfect** **Prince** **:** we have yet to leave the house.  
  
 **Morality:**  oh hahaha sorry!!!  
  
 **Perfect** **Prince** **:** it's okay. I'm getting quite nervous though.  
  
 **Morality:**  Just go for it! I assure you that Anxiety will love it!!

 **Perfect Prince:** If all goes according to plan, that will be true.

 **Morality:** Anyway! Good luck kiddo!

 **Morality:** Logic told me to tell you that you better be safe with our son or else he'll get upset.

 **Morality:** I'll get upset too.

 **Morality:** I still feel bad about the thing, so I want to try and make up for it.

 **Morality:** Basically, just protect Anxiety, okay? I love him so much and I don't  want him getting more hurt than he already is. Please.

 **Morality:** He means a lot to me. Even if I never showed it for all those years... I love him so much.

 **Morality:** don't tell anyone but he's my favorite kid.

 **Perfect Prince:** I will keep Anxiety safe.

 **Perfect Prince** Cross my heart and hope to die. I love him too much to let him get hurt anymore.

 **Morality:** Okay. Thank you.

 **Perfect Prince:** It is my duty.


	42. Chapter 42

_**PRANKS added Perfect Prince to the chat.** _

**PRANK :** Listen.

 **PRANKS:** I'm warning you again. Don't hurt Anxiety. If it happens again, I don't think he'll leave his room even for Missy.

 **PRANKS:** That is saying something, because he always comes out for Missy, if not me.

 **PRANKS:** He may not act like it, but he never stopped loving you. If anything his love for you grew. He went into this without caution, without even thinking about how you hurt him last time. Because he blames himself.

 **PRANKS:** If I gets hurt again, I think I would and up leaving. And not by choice, in this matter. I don't even think you can leave by choice. I'd have to ask Logic.

 **PRANKS:** All I'm saying is: don't break him. I can't stand seeing him sadder than he was last time, even if I got the end of it.

 **Perfect Prince:** I know he blames himself. I hate that he does that. But I won't hurt him this time, I promise.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Missy has added Perfect Prince and anxiety to the chat.** _

**Missy:** hello!!

 **Missy:** Everyone is sitting together and watching movies while you're gone.

 **Missy:** I don't get how they can do that.

 **Missy:** I'm so nervous about your date!! I want it to go well so you stay together.

 **Perfect Prince:** Anxiety can't reach his phone, but says told me to ask you why.

 **Missy:** You're both so much happier when you're together!! It's great!

 **Perfect Prince:** Anxiety just awed at you.

 **Perfect Prince:** I think it is adorable that you care about our well-being. Thank you, Missy. I love you.

 **Missy:** I love you too!!


	44. Chapter 44

_**Thomas has added Perfect Prince, anxiety, Logan, and Morality to the chat.** _

**Thomas:** Someone add Missy and Pranks, I don't have them.

_**Morality has added Missy and PRANKS to the chat.** _

**Thomas:** Thank you Morality.

 **Thomas:** I haven't heard from any of you for a while and just wanted to check in

 **Morality:** We're all good!

 **Missy:** My dads are on a date!!

 **Thomas:** Oh my god.

 **Thomas:** Why wasn't I informed?????

 **Thomas:** That's  so cute oh my god!!!

 **Perfect Prince:** Listen I'm trying to have a date with Anxiety and you know what doesn't help? People texting my so my phone is constantly buzzing.

 **Logan:** Technically, they're  'kiking' you.

 **Perfect Prince:** Fine. People kiking me and making my phone buzz constantly is anoying and disruptive.

 **Perfect Prince:** How am I supposed to give Anxiety the ring if you're all ruining the moment by making my phone buzz?

 **Logan:** I suggest you shut your phone off or put it on silent so you don't get the notification.

 **Perfect Prince:** Fine. I would leave the chat but I know someone would just add me to another one.

 **Thomas:** Are we just ignoring the ring??? What ring??? Is he proposing??? What about the riNG IM SO CONFUSED

 **PRANKS:** hes not proposing.

 **Morality:** it's a promise ring!! He's going to give Anxiety a promise ring so Anxiety doesn't doubt that Prince loves him!! It's adorable isn't it??

 **Thomas:** Oh my that is still cute. I still want Prince to propose though.

 **Missy:** Why can't anxiety propose??

 **Thomas:** We know he's be way too anxious. For weeks before he does it. It wouldn't  he good if Anxiety is anxious the entire time, Prince would suspect that something is up.

 **Missy:** that makes sense.


	45. Chapter 45

**This second paragraph mentions violence, but it is not described very much. I still wanted to warn you, though.**

The humming of Princes car calmed Anxiety down slightly. He was nervous about where Prince was taking him  _before_ he was blindfolded, but now it was worse.

He hated when he double thought things like this- it was just a date and even if his mind told him that Prince was probably taking him to a dark alley to beat him up, Anxiety refused to believe it.

Prince wouldn't do that, even if he did hate Anxiety.

Anxiety could hear Prince tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and him humming as he sat back in his seat. If Anxiety wasn't mistaken, he was humming  _Beauty and the Beast._ Anxiety focussed his hearing on the humming as he attempted to calm down.

"How much longer, Prince?" Anxiety asked.

"Just a couple minutes! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this date!" Prince said, sounding excited.

"This tie smells like Morality and I really want it off my face, so please hurry up," Anxiety pleaded.

"Oh god, why did you need to say that?"

"Listen, you're not the one with the tie on you face."

"Okay, just three more minutes and you won't have it on your pretty little face anymore," Prince commented.

"Did you just call my face  _pretty_?" Anxiety questioned, visibly cringing.

"Yes, I did. It is pretty... but only because it looks like mine."

"Ah, yes, don't I enjoy my love complimenting both himself and me at the same time. What a joy," Anxiety said.

"We're here, anyway. I'll help you get out of the car," Prince responded and the sound of a car door opening filled Anxiety's ears.

Anxiety felt around to in buckle himself as his own door opened. He felt Prince lean across him and he paused. There was the clock of his seatbelt.

"Give me your hand, please," Prince requested. Anxiety complied.

He was lead for a short distance until Prince stopped and walked behind him.

"Alright, Anxiety," Prince said as he took off the blindfold.

As Anxiety blinked his eyes open, he was brought with the sight of a picnic table in front of him. There was a picnic basket on the table and Anxiety  _could_ assume there was food in it but... Anxiety shook his head.

"Where are we, Prince?" Anxiety asked.

"We're at a park! There's not too many people around and I thought we could eat and then walk the trail for a little bit?" Prince offered.

"Is this why Pranks and Missy were asking me questions about this stuff?" Anxiety asked, walking forward to sit down.

Prince nodded and sat across from him.

And so they ate the sandwhiches that Prince made and talked.

\-----

They were walking on the path when Anxiety stopped to looked at the sunset across of a lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Prince asked, coming up next to Anxiety and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah.." Anxiety said, gazing across the lake.

They continued to walk for a bit until the sky changed from reds and oranges to pinks, purples, and so many other colors. Anxiety grabbed Prince's shoulder to stop him as he took a picture. When he turned around, he saw Prince on one knee with a ring box open.

"What- Are you- I-" Anxiety sputtered.

"I'm not proposing that we get married, Anxiety. It's a... promise ring. I want to promise you that I love you, that I'll protect you, that I'll always be good to you. It's a promise to always take care of you. A promise that I'm going to live you for years to come. If you realize this and accept it... I want you to take this ring."

Anxiety, shocked, looked down at the ring in Prince's hand. It was in the shape of a crown, and Anxiety almost laughed.

"I have a matching one," Prince elaborated, smiling up at Anxiety.

"God, you're so..."

Princes smile started to falter at this.

"You're so extra. You didn't need to get me a ring to promise that stuff, Prince," Anxiety said, leaning down in front of Prince to hug the other man. "I'm still going to take it, though."

Prince smiled and hugged Anxiety back, practically crying at this point. His head was in the crook of Anxiety's neck.

"I love you, Anxiety," Prince whispered.

"I love you too, Prince."

\-----

When Anxiety went back to his bedroom, a new picture was on the wall.

It was of two shadows holding eachother and looking at a sunset.


	46. Chapter 46

_**anxiety has added PRANKS to the chat..** _

**anxiety:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **PRANKS:** I assume you're back from your date?

 **anxiety:** yes

 **anxiety:** im so gay oh god

 **PRANKS:** For the last time, we all know that.

 **anxiety:** you dont understand im so in love with prince

 **anxiety:** i dont think it's healthy

 **anxiety:** He makes me so happy like?? last time i was this happy was when we got together that first time

 **PRANKS:** did you like the ring?

 **anxiety:** oh my god it's litterly a crown can you believe the nerve prince has jfc

 **PRANKS:** but did you like it

 **anxiety:**....

 **anxiety:** maybe a little

 **PRANKS:** So a lot?

 **anxiety:** yes.

 **anxiety:** i cant believe he spent that much money on me though???

 **anxiety:** i dont understand why he would want to waste his money like that but it was so sweet??

 **anxiety:** great now im crying

 **PRANKS:** why are you crying????

 **anxiety:** because he really cares about me???

 **anxiety:** he cares and he actually loves me??

 **anxiety:** he loves me pranks

 **anxiety:** it still shocks me??? That he cares???

 **PRANKS:** He's always loved you like this.

 **anxiety:** i know but like its still shocking

**LISTEN IMPORTANT QUESTION WOULD YOU EVER BE INTERESTED IN ME WRITING ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP BEFORE THIS AS A PREQUEL OR NAH??**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Mo has added Logan, anxiety, Perfect Prince, PRANKS, Thomas, and Missy to the chat.** _

**Mo:** Fill us in!!!

 **Thomas:** How'd the date go??

 **Logan:** I am indeed curious.

 **anxiety:** Prince promised i would enjoy the date

 **anxiety:** he was right.

 **Perfect Prince:** Anxiety accepted the ring!!

 **Missy:** cute.

 **Perfect Prince:** He thought I was proposing at first it was adorable.

 **anxiety:** you were on one knee with a ring in your hand what was i supposed to think

 **Logan:** If what Anxiety said is correct, it was a logical conclusion.

 **Mo:** Did you kiss???

 **Perfect Prince:** Unfortunately, no. I don't want to rush Anxiety into those things.

 **Perfect Prince:** We did hug and exchange 'I love yous' however.

 **Mo:** Cute!!!

 **Thomas:** This is so weird to think about because you all look like me, but it's adorable.

 **PRANKS:** Anxiety texted me about how gay he was for Prince!

 **anxiety:** what the fuck I trusted you to not tell anyone

 **Mo:** Don't swear at your brother!!

 **anxiety:** sorry.

 **PRANKS:** it's okay.

 **PRANKS:** I just had to expose your gay it was too cute.

 **anxiety:** listen don't expose my gay next time

 **PRANKS:** I won't expose your gay next time.

 **Perfect Prince:** expose his gay to me please.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Missy had added Perfect Prince and anxiety to the chat._ **

**Missy:** Can we have a movie night!!

 **anxiety:** sure

 **Perfect Prince:** Yes!!

 **Perfect Prince:** Can we watch Mulan and Wall-E?

 **Missy:** Yes!!

 **anxiety:** wall e is tragic. its based off the entire human race ruining the earth.

 **Missy:** I still like it tho

 **anxiety:** Mulan genuinely is pretty nice.

 **Perfect Prince:** Don't insult my movies!!

 **Perfect Prince:** Also Lilo and Stitch?

 **Missy:** Yesssss

 **anxiety:** sure.

 **\-----**  
 **Missy:** why didn't dad come to watch movies with us??

 **Perfect Prince:** Maybe he got upset and didn't  want to worry us, or he fell asleep.

 **Perfect Prince:** He doesn't get enough of that, so let's leave him be.

 **Missy:** Okay

 **Missy:** if you see him before me tell him that I love him and I miss him

 **Perfect Prince:** Will do, my child.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Thomas has added Mo, Logan, Perfect Prince, PRANKS, anxiety, and Missyto the chat._ **

**Thomas:** Okay! Now that we're all here I wanted to ask about the mindscape.

 **Logan:** Anxiety and I know the most.

 **Thomas:** I also have questions about Missy and Pranks.

 **Missy:** Ask away!!

 **Thomas:** Okay, to Missy and Pranks, why is it that you can manifest but only every once in a while?

 **Missy:** We aren't completely sure about that, actually.

 **PRANKS:** We made a theory about it with Logic, though.

 **Perfect Prince:** I actually enjoy this theory!

 **Logan:** We believe that main traits like Morality, Prince, Anxiety, and me can manifest whenever needed as long as they are not extremely exhausted from overwork. Hence the reason why we are always available for you videos.

 **Logan:** While Pranks and Missy are significant traits, they are not main traits. They can manifest because they both became such important parts of Thomas's personality. But, because they are not "main" traits, they are unable to manifest often and for long periods of time.

 **Thomas:** That makes sense.

 **Thomas:** Next question, how do kids work for you guys??

 **Thomas:** Like how is Anxiety Logic and Morality's kid??? How did that happen??

 **Mo:** Oh! Well Logan and I hadn't realized that it was possible until Anxiety kinda popped up.

 **Logan:** Can I explain this?

 **PRANKS:** Do I have to be here for this??

 **Perfect Prince:** It actually works a lot like how kids work with you Thomas. Instead of birth, they just kinda appear after 9 months.

 **Thomas:** Okay... I think I understand. You're all biologically boys though right???

 **Logan:** Because the children just pop up, there's no problem with those things.

 **Thomas:** Wow.

 **Thomas:** Who was the one that have birth to Missy

 **Thomas:** essentially I mean.

 **Perfect Prince:** Anxiety! He screamed when Missy popped into his room.

 **Missy:** it was terrifying.

 **Perfect Prince:** Speaking of Anxiety, I'm going to go check on him. Go ahead without me.

 **Thomas:** How does "sinking down" work.

 **Logan:** Anxiety is actually the one that knows most about this.

 **Mo:** We'll have to wait for Anxiety, then! 


	50. Chapter 50

**This is still in third person, but it is in Prince's point of view!**

Prince hummed as he made his way from the living room to Anxiety's bedroom. Prince, unfortunately, hadn't seen the other man since the day after their date. Prince, having dated him before, understood that sometimes Anxiety needed to be alone. It was just how he was.

So, Prince didn't really worry too much about Anxiety not showing up for a few days.

Prince stopped humming as he approached the door to Anxoety's bedroom. He adjusted his shirt, slightly tugging it down.

He knocked on Anxiety's door.

There knocks. Then two. Then one.

This way, Prince knew Anxiety would know who it was. It was their knock for each other. The one that only they used (with the exception of Missy. Missy used I sometimes, but very rarely.)

When Anxiety didn't respond, Prince frowned. He waited for cool more minutes before he knocked again.

When there was no answer the second time, Prince was concerned.

"Anxiety, I'm coming in, babe," Prince said before opening the door.

To his suprise, Anxiety wasn't sitting at his desk or on his bed.

So Prince began his search over the room,his panic growing every second.

He checked everywhere.

Under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, in the shower, under the desk.

He couldn't find Anxiety anywhere. He wasn't in his room.

But no one had seen him, so where could be be?

Prince tried not to cry, but his attempts were futile.

"Morality!" Prince screamed so loud that his vocal cords hurt. He kicked a wall as he started to sob. He sank down with his head on the wall.

Morality, as far as Prince could tell, was in the room trying to calm him down.

"What happened? Prince?" Morality asked, panic already set in the other's eyes.

"He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... That's the end of this book! The sequel (I Bet My Life) is up right now! This past month has been amazing, and I'm so happy with his this book turned out. I'm so happy you all enjoyed it, and I hope you'll join me in the next book for the true ending. After I finish the sequel (or maybe before I do) I'll be writing the prequel of this book with Prince and Anxiety before they broke up, and a little bit after.
> 
> Thank you for reading the first book of the Force of Nature series!

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly not sure why this exists and I didn't want to ship this it just happened. Also Thomas Sanders is too pure for this world. That will be all. I bid you all adeu, I hope you enjoyed. (I have no idea if I spelled that right my French is rusty).
> 
> BIG NOTE: THIS IS TRANSPORTED FROM WATTPAD AND IT HAS EMOJIS IN THE TRUE VERSION FOR THE NAMES BUT THAT WILL MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT.


End file.
